


Shame

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

 

The cylon slipped into his tent while he was sleeping. He awoke to find them there.

"Your wife has been imprisoned by the Twos. If you give us information, we could see about changing that."

Sam told the Cylon to frak off. Weeks later, he sent a message. The return came back:  _‘We'll send humans. We just want the weapons. That’s all.’_  
  
He replied with the location.

When Saul held Ellen, Sam thought to reach for the empty cup. But he didn’t. The temple massacre hadn't brought Kara home. This wouldn't either.

As he helped Saul to bury Ellen, he tried to bury his shame with her.


End file.
